


Poppy

by notgeorgelucas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It was a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: In the midst of a horrible Republic City cold wave, Lin Beifong rescues an orphaned newborn and...well, things happen.





	Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished story from about a year and a half ago--got started with it, had a vague idea of where I was going with it, didn't like that ending, saw where it could go as an AU and liked it, but it would take far too long and be far too much work to get there. Got too much to do, and I'm still getting back into the writing thing after some unexpected time away. Hope you like it.
> 
> It takes place just a short time after Jinora is born.

“SHIT!” Lin Beifong slammed on the brakes and spun the steering wheel hard right. The patrol wagon skidded sideways down the icy street, barely missing the young man who’d suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Miraculously, the car slid to a stop without hitting anything or anyone, and as soon as her heart resumed beating Lin shoved the door open. “What the hell were you thinking, kid?” she exploded. “You damned near got yourself killed!”

The kid was shivering from the cold, or perhaps it was from his close call. Wide-eyed, he pointed down a dark alleyway. “I tried to help,” he said through his chattering teeth. “I tried.” And before Lin could get anything more out of him the kid was gone. She stared at the spot where he’d been a moment ago, then with a deep sigh pulled her coat tighter and trudged down the shadowy, trash-ridden passageway.

Damn, but it was cold. Lin couldn’t remember a winter like this. People were desperate for food, shelter and warmth. They ransacked every dumpster, every trash can for whatever might bring a momentary respite and when that was no longer enough they preyed on people. The force was doing the best it could, but it was like stemming a tidal wave with a shovel.

Lin shook her head wearily and emerged into a cul-de-sac that at least had some lighting. It took a minute or two to find what she’d been seeking, and the instant she realized what it was she immediately regretted it. “Shit,” she said once more as she knelt down to examine the already stiffening body lying in the corner.

She might have been pretty at one time, couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen by the look of it. Lin’s stomach tightened as she saw the unmistakable signs of someone who had no business being pregnant…having given birth. The kid who’d jumped in front of the car had said he’d tried to help, but… Lin shook her head and sighed heavily. What a world this was…

A small, soft noise coming from a huge bundle of rags caught her attention. Lin pulled the pile closer and slowly rummaged through the grimy layers until she found what she was praying she wouldn’t find. A newborn baby, mewling and shivering in the bitter cold, hungry, filthy and orphaned. _What a way to start a new life,_ she thought tiredly.

Lin quickly threw her coat off and wrapped the child in it as best she could. Returning to the car, she called headquarters and reported the body—not like there was any hurry to pick it up now—and tried to figure out what to do next. The smart thing would be to take the kid to Child Services and let them deal with it. The only problem with that was Lin knew all too well how overwhelmed they were right now, and a freezing orphaned newborn would be low on the priority list. Lin wasn’t sure it would even survive the night in that place. A hospital wouldn’t be any better.

The baby’s cries were getting weaker, or so it seemed to her. Lin kept coming up with options, but the best one, the one that gave this poor kid the best chance at living, was one that required her to visit the last place she’d ever sworn to go to.

“Hang in there, kid,” she said softly as she put the car into drive. “We’re going for a boat ride.”

*****

“I beg your pardon?” Pema said to the acolyte who’d just come in. She glanced down at Jinora, who showed no signs of slowing down with her meal any time soon. “Did you say Chief Beifong is here?”

“Yes, Mistress Pema…” the acolyte began, but Lin quickly pushed her to one side as she strode into the room. “I need your help,” she announced without preamble. “I’ve got a…” Lin suddenly took notice of what was going on in front of her. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Pema smiled. “Modesty was the first thing out the window. I have to admit,” she continued, “this is a surprise, given our history…”

“Look,” Lin replied. “I’ve got a newborn in my coat. The mother’s dead, and city services are overwhelmed. You’ve got a kid, I thought maybe you could…”

Pema stared at the desperation in her formal rival’s face and nodded. “Tenzin,” she called to the next room. “We have a guest.”

“Who in blazes would be coming out here in this cold…?” Tenzin declared as he walked through the doorway.  The answer to his question smiled thinly as he stared at her. “Lin?”

“Dear, Chief Beifong has a baby in her coat,” Pema summarized. “Could you take it and see if there’s anything we can do? My hands are full at the moment.” She glanced down at Jinora. “You know, you’re going to fall asleep in a minute, just like you always do.”

“All right.” Before Lin could react, Tenzin had taken the coat from her and was busily unwrapping it. “Here we are! My, aren’t you a tiny little thing? Yes you are!” he said to the baby. “Well, let’s get you into a warm bath and clean clothes, shall we?” He turned toward Lin. “We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Lin listened to his sing-song chatter as he worked. “Who is that and what did he do with Tenzin?”

 “Oh, that’s him,” Pema smiled. “He loves children. Didn’t you ever see him playing with the acolyte children while you were…dating? They absolutely adored him—he’d get down on his hands and knees and pretend to be ‘Big Bison’. If he didn’t show up every few days they got very unhappy.”

“I…” Lin started to say, then shook her head. “I was busy.”

“Well, I can understand that,” Pema nodded. “It’s not a side he’s shown very often up to now. But he loves being a father. He’s been very hands-on with Jinora.” Pema glanced up at the acolyte. “Please warm one of my bottles,” she requested. “Oh, and while I’m thinking of it, ask him if the baby is a boy or a girl, will you?”

“Does it make a difference?” Lin asked blankly. It had never occurred to her to check.

“Not at this age, but we’ll need that information when we register her birth certificate. Oh, that reminds me. Kira, I hate to ask this but could you fetch the abbess? She’ll record the information and submit it.”

“Right away, Mistress Pema,” the acolyte nodded, scurrying off as acolytes did.

Pema looked down at her daughter and smiled. “Ah, there we go. Sound asleep, just like always. Would you mind holding her while I cover up, Chief?”

“What? Me?” Lin took an involuntary step backwards.

“It’s all right, I can manage,” Pema replied. “There we go. Now let’s burp that full tummy, and then you can go to your crib and have sweet dreams, isn’t that right?” Watching, Lin absently wondered if losing one’s mind was part and parcel of having children.

“Well, here we go!” Tenzin declared as he returned to the room, an irked baby in his arms. “She’s all cleaned up, has a fresh diaper and warm outfit on, and…ah, thank you.” He accepted the bottle from the acolyte and set to work. “Well, no wonder we were so upset…we were so hungry, yes we were!”

“So the baby’s a girl?” Pema asked, returning to the living area. “She’s very pretty…and very hungry.”

“I…thank you,” Lin said awkwardly. “I know things are…I didn’t want to intrude but…I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Have you eaten, Chief?” Pema asked gently. “I think there’s still some dinner left over from earlier. Don’t worry about the baby—when she’s done, Tenzin can put her in Jinora’s crib and they can sleep together.” She glanced over at her husband critically. “Tell me you didn’t pick out all the mushrooms before I put it away.”

“Oh, isn’t Auntie Pema mean?” Tenzin asked the baby. “Well, you have certainly had an exciting first day, haven’t you?” Tenzin said to the baby. He raised her up to burp her. “You certainly polished that bottle off, didn’t you? Yes you did!”

Lin sighed and shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

****

The abbess carefully wrote down all the information—weight, length, estimated time of birth, and a thousand other details Lin would have never thought necessary. “That’s just about it,” she said, looking up at the assembled party. “All we need now is a name.”

“What?” Lin blinked. “Why now? I mean, someone’s going to adopt her, right? Shouldn’t they be the ones to decide that?”

Tenzin looked up from rocking the sleeping infant. “They most likely will, but we don’t know who will adopt her or when. We can’t keep calling her ‘the baby’, Lin. She deserves a name.”

“You know,” Pema said thoughtfully. “You were the one who found her, Chief. I think you should decide on her name.”

“Me?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Pema,” Tenzin nodded. “And let’s do it now, so I can tuck this little one into bed and wish her proper sweet dreams.”

These last hours had been beyond trying for Lin; it seemed as though her universe had gone utterly topsy-turvy. Still, they did have a point…”Poppy,” she said at last. “Let’s call her Poppy.”

“After your grandmother?” Tenzin commented. “I think it suits this little one.” The abbess nodded and scribbled the name down on the certificate.

“It’s very pretty,” Pema agreed. “Give Poppy here, and I’ll put her…Tenzin! I said I would!” He chuckled as he walked by her, baby safe and secure in his huge hands. Not knowing what else to do, Lin followed him into their bedroom—she’d always thought of it as Aang and Katara’s, this was really strange—and watched him tuck Poppy in beside Jinora.

“Look at them,” Pema cooed. “Snug as bugs. I wonder if they’ll be best friends.”

“I don’t know,” Lin sighed. “I’ve got to find people willing to take her first.”

“Look, it’s late, cold, and the ferry’s shut down for the night. Why don’t you stay here and get some rest?” Pema suggested. “We can sit down in the morning and figure out what’s next over breakfast. Let me get someone to make up a room for you.” Lin would have protested but Pema had already breezed past her. She sighed again and stared down at the sleeping infant.

“We’ll find someone for you,” she said quietly, reaching down to gently brush the baby’s head with her fingertips. “Someone who’s going to love you and give you the life you deserve. I promise.”

****

Pema stirred at the sound of a baby fussing; it was second nature to her now. She sighed and sat up wearily. “Right on schedule, Jinora…Lin?”

She was standing beside the crib, staring down at the still-sleeping baby. Pema’s voice stirred her out of her reverie. “Sorry, sorry,” she hastily apologized. “I just…thought I should check on her, that’s all.” She suddenly seemed to realize that Jinora was awake. “Oh. Did you want me to…?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. Tenzin usually does it, but…” Pema nodded toward the loudly-snoring airbender. “Ah, there we go. Thank you, Chief.” She guided Jinora’s eager mouth to her breast.

“Ummm, sure,” Lin stammered. “I guess the other baby…I mean, my baby, I mean, you know what I mean…” As if on cue, Poppy began to stir and cry. Lin stiffened and glanced at Pema. “What should I do?”

“Well,” said Pema calmly, “we start with this.” She gave Tenzin a firm elbow in the side. “Dear,” she said over her drowsy complaints, “please change Poppy’s diaper and warm a bottle for her, would you? Oh, and by the time you’re done with that, I’m pretty sure Miss Pottypants here will need a change as well.”

“All right, all right,” Tenzin grumbled as he extricated himself from the warm covers. “Lin, you might as well watch me and learn how to do this yourself.”

“What?” Lin gaped.

“Well, you can’t expect me to drop everything and do it for you, can you?” He reached down and gathered up the newborn. “Yes, you do have a wet diaper, don’t you? And we don’t like it one bit, do we?” Without missing a beat he turned toward Lin and resumed his normal voice. “You remove the safety pins like this…”

****

Pema gently laid Jinora back in her crib. Lin sat in the nearby rocking chair, looking almost as asleep as the baby she was holding. “Did you want me to put her back, Chief?” she asked quietly.

Lin jolted awake. “What? Oh, sorry.” She glanced down at Poppy. “No, that’s all right. I can do it. You probably want to get back to bed. With a soft grunt she rose from the chair and shuffled over to the crib. “In you go, kid.”

“She looked very comfortable there with you,” Pema carefully commented.

“I don’t know why. I’ve never been seen as the maternal type.” Lin’s face was unreadable as she watched the baby settle back to sleep.

“Well, I think she knows that you keep her fed and safe and warm. Babies respond to that.” Pema yawned and sighed. “I’m going back to bed. With any luck Jinora will wait until morning to be fed.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Lin nodded. “If I hear Poppy crying, I think I can manage things now. I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Sleep well,” Pema nodded, smiling as she slipped back into bed.

*****

“Good morning,” Tenzin announced as he walked into the dining room. Pema sat on one side of the table with Jinora; Lin sat directly opposite, giving Poppy a bottle. “Well, I must say this looks very domestic,” he said, smiling.

“I think the girls have synchronized,” Pema said. “They woke up at the same time and were very vocal about what they wanted. Chief Beifong warmed the bottle herself,” she added with a proud nod.

“Well, I needed to know how to do all this,” Lin replied, glancing wistfully at her rapidly-cooling cup of tea. “I can’t keep expecting you two to do everything for me.”

“You’re doing a fine job,” Tenzin declared. “You know, Lin, for all of your declarations that you didn’t want to be a mother back in the day, you’re taking right to it, just as I thought you would…” His voice trailed off as Lin fired an icy glare his way. From the look of things Pema was none too pleased either.

“I don’t believe you,” Lin said through clenched teeth.

“Lin, I was simply pointing out that…”

“All these years, and you’re still as clueless and self-centered as ever,” she interrupted him. “So convinced that you’re right about everything and that given time everyone will come to see it. I always hated that about you, Tenzin.”

“Lin…”

“You know what?” she continued, her voice rising. Poppy whimpered slightly in reaction. “It wasn’t just the whole ‘you’d love being a mother if you just tried’ bit. It was the whole ‘I’ll wear her down eventually’ attitude. You never stopped, Tenzin. Time and again I told you what I did and didn’t want, and you just kept right on going.”

“Lin, that wasn’t what I meant…” Tenzin pleaded.

“If it were up to me,” Lin snapped, then caught herself as Poppy began to cry. She paused to regain her composure, jostling the baby the way she’d seen Pema did to comfort Jinora. “If it were up to me,” she continued, “I wouldn’t be doing this. I’d have taken her to Child Services, dropped her off and that would be the end of it. But I can’t do that, Tenzin. I found her lying beside her dead mother, freezing to death myself. I have a responsibility to this child…and that mother…to do everything I can to keep her safe and sound until I can find her a family. I’m not a mother, I never will be, but I’m all she has at the moment.” Tenzin opened his mouth to speak, but Lin wasn’t quite finished. “By the way, that was a very crass thing to say in front of your wife and you should be ashamed of yourself for saying it.”

“What? I…no, that isn’t what I…Pema, you surely understood what I meant…” Tenzin stammered, clearly off balance from Lin’s fierce retort. Pema for her part refused to meet his gaze. The air master blustered impotently for a minute or two more, then sighed and stormed out of the room.

“Sorry about that, Pema,” Lin offered. She glanced down at the still-feeding baby in her arms. “Kid, you’ve just about finished this thing. Slow down, will you?”

“I’d say he had that coming, to be honest.” She hoisted Jinora up and prepared to burp her. “So have you come up with any ideas for Poppy?”

Lin sighed heavily. “I thought about it all night,” she admitted. “And I came back to the same conclusion. There’s one person that I know would be a good parent for Poppy. Unfortunately, it means I’m going to have to swallow some pride in order to ask her.”

“Oh dear.”

****

“Now you listen to me, whoever you are,” the exasperated voice of Suyin Beifong snapped over the phone line. “This isn’t funny, not one bit, and maybe you think you’re being clever but believe me, once I track you down, and I will, I will personally see to it that…”

“Oh, cut the crap, Su,” Lin sighed, rolling her eyes. “Still the drama queen, aren’t you.”

The phone line fell silent for a time. “Lin?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I know it’s unexpected.”

“To say the least,” Suyin agreed. “I must say I’m quite surprised but I am grateful. It’s been some time, Lin.”

“I know, and…” Lin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Look, Su—I’ve got a problem. I have a baby…”

“A baby?” Suyin gasped. “Lin, I had no idea…well, this is quite a turn of events!”

“No, no, it’s not mine,” Lin retorted. “I found her on the streets…”

“My, you really CAN buy anything in Republic City…”

“Su!” Lin hissed, trying to keep her voice down. Poppy was sound asleep nearby, and the longer things stayed that way, the better. “Look, I found her in an alleyway,” she continued a bit more calmly. “Her mother was a kid who was too young to be pregnant and died giving birth. City Services are swamped with the cold wave right now so I brought her to Air Temple Island…”

“You went to Air Temple Island?” Suyin said, incredulous. “Well, it is very chilly—perhaps hell did freeze over after all.”

“Look,” Lin pleaded. “They just had a kid. I figured they would know what to do with a newborn. And right now, this kid’s health and safety is more important than my holding on to old grudges, okay?”

“I see,” Suyin said after a moment. “So what can I do to help, Lin?”

“Well, I figured you had…what, two or three kids?”

“Five, actually,” Suyin chuckled. “Believe it or not, I had twins.”

“Really? Wow.” Lin caught herself and dragged herself back on topic. “At any rate…look, Su—we’ve had our differences, you and me, but even I have to admit you’re a good mother from all I’ve heard.”

“Thank you, Lin. It’s very nice of you to say that.” Suyin paused a moment. “Are you asking me to take this baby off your hands, then?”

“Well, yeah,” Lin admitted. “I mean, you don’t want her stuck with me, would you?”

“Why would you say that?” Suyin asked. “I think you’d be a wonderful mother, personally.”

“Su, I just ripped Tenzin’s head off for that very comment,” Lin sighed. “We both know what a bad idea that would be. I’m a cop. I’m a hard-nosed pain in the ass. And to be honest, I didn’t exactly have the best role model to follow.”

“Well, neither did I,” Suyin commented, “and yet things have worked out just fine so far.” She snorted softly. “Look at it this way, Lin—you already know everything you shouldn’t do, right?”

“I’m not a mother,” Lin repeated. “Look, if I brought Poppy down…”

“You named her after Grandmother? Lin, that’s so sweet! You know, when my daughter was born I thought about naming her Poppy, but I got to looking at her and decided that she was an Opal instead.”

“If I brought Poppy down to Xaofu,” Lin repeated, “would you consider keeping her? Or find a family down there who can take good care of her?”

“Well, of course, Lin. I’d be happy and honored to do that. But Lin…how old did you say Poppy was?”

“About two days,” Lin admitted. “I can take an airship…”

“Lin,” Suyin said firmly, “you will do no such thing. Infants shouldn’t travel until they’re at least six weeks old, according to every physician I’ve talked to.”

“But Su…”

“No buts, Lin. Six weeks, then come down and we’ll see what can be done. It was lovely talking with you, though. I hope we can do so again very soon.” Before Lin could mount a rebuttal, the line went dead. She stared at the receiver, then at the baby.

“Shit,” she sighed.

*****

“Lin,” Pema pleaded, “It’s really no trouble. We don’t mind keeping Poppy here…”

“I’ve imposed on you enough,” Lin said, shaking her head as she bundled Poppy up in a new coat and bison blanket. “I think I’ve got everything I need to at least make a start on this, and I know what I’m going to need.” She sighed and smiled slightly. “Pema…I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for the kid and me.”

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us.”

“Thanks again. C’mere, kid. Time to get back to Republic City.” Pema winced as icy cold air swept through the open door. Lin grit her teeth and moved resolutely forward toward the stairwell leading to the ferry.

*****

“What’s wrong, Jinora? Why are you so upset?” Pema asked two hours later. “Come on, sweetie. I know you’re not hungry and you’re dry, so why…” She glanced up as a smiling acolyte came into the room. “Yes?”

“Chief Beifong is here,” the acolyte announced. Pema nodded and hurried into the foyer. Lin was standing there with a crying bundle of bison blanket.

“I can’t get her to settle down,” she said almost pleadingly. “I’ve tried everything you showed me…”

“Come on in. I’ve had the same problem with Jinora…” Pema frowned and glanced down. “That’s odd. She’s stopped fussing.”

“…so has Poppy.”

Pema smiled slightly. “Let’s put them in the crib together and see what happens.” Five minutes later, two happy babies were sound asleep. “I guess they’ve become best friends,” she chuckled. “Isn’t that sweet?”

Lin rolled her eyes. “So what now? I can’t just leave her here…”

“Of course you can. Two are just as easy to manage as one, and Poppy isn’t any trouble. You can come over and spend time with her any time you want. I’ll even keep Tenzin off your back,” she added with a grin.

“Well…”

“It’s settled,” Pema said firmly. “Now, would you like some tea? It’s still terribly cold out there.”

*****

“Oh dear.”  Pema glanced over at the crying Poppy and shook her head. While Jinora was just about done feeding, the acolytes had reported that someone had neglected to get more formula. Tenzin had gone into the city to get some, but Poppy’s tummy was insisting that meal time was NOW PLEASE.

“Give me a big girl burp,” Pema ordered. Jinora loudly complied. “There we go.” She set Jinora back in the crib and frowned for a moment. “Oh, what the heck,” she finally decided, picking Poppy up and drawing her close. “Once won’t hurt, and it’s not like I’m running low…”

*****

“Now what’s gotten into you, Poppy?” Tenzin demanded. He attempted to guide the bottle to her mouth once more, but the baby stubbornly turned her head away with a defiant sneer. “I don’t understand,” he continued. “You certainly didn’t mind one this morning before I went to the city…”

“Problem?” Lin asked as she stepped inside the room.

“Oh, just a bit of attitude,” Tenzin remarked. He made a firmer attempt but was rebuffed once more. “She woke up hungry, but for some reason she’s not interested in this nice warm bottle of formula.”

“Huh. Well, let me try.” She cradled the baby in one arm and took hold of the bottle with her free hand. “Knock it off, kid. This is the best I can do, so take it.” Poppy shot one final glare but accepted the offering under protest. “That’s better,” Lin added in a gentler voice.

“I’m so sorry, Lin,” Tenzin said. “I wish I knew why she wouldn’t accept it from me.”

“It’s not a problem.” Lin took a deep breath. “Look, speaking of saying sorry…I think I owe you an apology for the other day. I over-reacted and really went overboard.”

Tenzin shook his head. “I should have been wiser in my words instead of poking at old wounds. I’m sorry as well.” He regarded Lin and Poppy for a long moment. “That being said,” he added, “you are doing an excellent job with her. She’s a very lucky baby to have you as her…protector.”

Lin smirked slightly. “Good recovery.” She pulled Poppy up and patted her back. “I do need to take her off your hands more, though. At least until I can take her to Xaofu, of course.”

“That’s rather a shame,” Tenzin nodded sadly. “Jinora will miss her new friend. And to be honest, I think Pema and I will too.”

“I can’t keep taking advantage of you two,” said Lin. “I think I ought to try taking her back to the city again and see how that goes. My apartment’s small, but it’ll do until she’s old enough to travel.” She smiled sadly at the baby. “Kind of funny how quickly they grow on you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Tenzin agreed softly. “And wonderful as well.”

*****

“Lin!” Suyin Beifong swept majestically into the Chief’s office, leaving a trail of stunned police officers in her wake. “It’s been so long and I…” She stared at the new crib sitting in one corner of the room, then at the sling wrapped around her sister. “Oh my,” she said in surprise.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave her at home,” Line commented as she slowly stood up. Happy cooing noises came from the sling. “I can’t keep imposing on Pema, so I figured what the hell, this would do as well as anything.” She extricated the squirming baby from the sling. “Here you go. Suyin, meet Poppy. Poppy, this is my sister Suyin.”

“Ohhh, aren’t you precious?” Su cooed with delight. “Come here and let Auntie Su hold you!” She snatched Poppy out of her sister’s arms before Lin could react. “You are just so adorable, aren’t you? Grandma Poppy would be so pleased that you have her name!”

“You….uh…haven’t told Mom about this, have you?” Lin said uneasily.

“I haven’t seen her in ages,” Suyin replied, shaking her head. “She was supposedly heading out to find ‘enlightenment’. Oh, would you like Auntie Su to blow on your pretty little belly? Here we go!” Poppy squirmed and squealed with delight. “Lin, she is an absolute DOLL. Yes, you are!”

“I…uh…well, this is a bit of a surprise,” Lin said slowly. “I mean… it hasn’t quite been six weeks, and the idea was that we’d come down to see you.”

“I know, I know,” Suyin nodded, her attention solely on Poppy. “But I just couldn’t wait and Bataar said I was being impossible to have around because I was so impatient...not just to see this little one, though she is SO adorable, aren’t you?” She looked up and smiled at Lin. “And I have to admit…I wanted to see you, too. It’s been far too long to let what happened go unresolved, Lin. I was hoping we could sit down and talk about it, perhaps even gain some closure.”

“Fine by me,” Lin nodded, “though I don’t know how much talking we’ll do if you’re playing with her the entire time.”

“Well, what I can say? She’s utterly IRRESISTABLE, aren’t you?” Poppy gurgled merrily in reply. “At any rate, I also wanted you to know that I have several families lined up that are most willing to adopt her, and yes, that includes Bataar and me. There may be even more once I get back to Xaofu and tell everyone about this little bundle of happiness.” She nuzzled Poppy’s belly and was immediately rewarded with more squirms and squeals.

Lin shuddered slightly as something ice cold gripped her guts. “Yeah, about that…” she stammered.

“Yes, Lin?” Damn her, from the glint in her eyes Suyin knew perfectly well what was coming next.

Lin took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking. “I…kind of decided…that, well…” She took another deep breath. “I’ve already adopted her,” she concluded.

Suyin nodded knowingly. “I had a feeling,” she said softly. “And having met her, I’m not surprised.”

“I know it’s stupid and I’m making a terrible mistake and I have no business trying to be anyone’s mother, especially hers,” Lin said, the words rushing out in a torrent. “There are so many people who’d be better parents than me—you, Pema, the rest of the world, probably. But…” Suyin handed Poppy back to her, and the baby sighed contentedly. “But I can’t let her go. Isn’t that insane?”

“Not at all. Welcome to motherhood.” Suyin sat down in the guest chair. “And let’s be honest, we both know who the absolute worst mother of all time is—you can’t help but do better than her.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Lin nodded, smiling down at her child. Strange to think of her that way.

“She’s clearly bonded with you,” Suyin continued. “She knows she’s warm, protected and most importantly loved by you, and I promise you, there is nothing more pure and unconditional than a baby’s love. Take it from one who knows—five times over!”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Lin grinned. “You know what causes that, don’t you?”

Suyin laughed. “When you come down to Xaofu, you can meet Bataar and you’ll immediately understand, trust me.” Her expression grew somber. “You will still come down, won’t you? The kids would really like to meet their aunt, especially Opal. She’s heard a lot of stories about you.”

“Me?” Lin blinked in surprise. “Who’s been telling her about me?”

“Me,” Suyin admitted. “…and Mother. All good stories,” she hastened to add.

“Well, someone’s heading for dreamland,” Lin said, rising to her feet and placing Poppy in her crib. “Don’t worry…kid can sleep through anything until she’s hungry.”

“Will you come?” Suyin repeated.

Lin considered the offer. “Yeah,” she finally nodded. “We’ll come down. It should be interesting.”

*****


End file.
